General Discussion/@comment-26020887-20160228032823/@comment-26231456-20160229024424
PaulsEgo wrote: I don't police anything on the wiki. I have said at least twice in this thread that I don't watch the show, which is why I only edit pages that aren't expressly related to DP. I still wish you guys the best, despite not enjoying your podcast anymore. I banned BeyondPhere with the consent of a majority of the staff, and for reasons that I expressed to you in private. I already answered this question above. So, you finally answer and, surprisingly answer your own question in the process. What rules have you broken? Why should you be removed as admin? Look above. You don't police anything on the wiki? Then why the fuck are you an Admin on the wiki? Couldn't you post in "non-dP-related" shit as an average user? Why does a guy who doesn't police anything, doesn't monitor anything or take action on anything need admin powers? You don't watch the show? What the fuck are you doing here, then? Would a wiki about microbiology keep an Admin that stated openly that he didn't give a fuck about the subject and would not police the wiki for off-topic content - in fact, all he would do is add to off topic content? Think about that for a second, Gubra. That's you. Your the guy on the My Little Pony Wiki who doesn't watch the show anymore and only contributes via edits to wholly off-topic pages and the occasional banning. Who. The. Fuck. in their right mind would keep a guy like that on staff? You couldn't keep a fucking mop job at McDonalds with that fucking resumee, Gubra. Not to mention that the reason you blocked BeyondPhere which you shared with me privately was UTTER fucking horseshit that NOBODY - on the show, friend of the show, fan of the show or otherwise would EVER agree was needed or even warranted consideration. Why would a guy who "doesn't watch the show" ever have fucking CAUSE to ban a friend of the show from the wiki. It's absurd, Gubra. And yes, it's straight up fucking sad. I'm an admin because I was promoted previously. I don't want to demote myself because I would almost certainly be banned by someone simply because they don't like me. I'm sure you can understand why I don't want that to happen. Agreeing to police the wiki is not a requirement for adminship. If I saw someone vandalizing the wiki, I would ban them and remove the vandalism. I do not consider this policing, however. It boils down to semantics. There is a lot on the wiki that has little or nothing to do with DP. I enjoy editing those pages. I am not going to edit DP-related pages in the future, with the exception of fixing grammar mistakes if I happen to see them. I have said this multiple times. This is not a profession. Even if it was, your argument does not hold water. To use your McDonald's example, what you're saying is the equivalent of "McDonald's sells burgers and fries. It is their main purpose. Therefore, if all an employee does is refill the soda machine and clean the tables, then they should not be working at McDonald's, because they are not making burgers and fries." Chronicling DP is the main purpose of the wiki, but that is not the only thing that happens here. I like to improve pages, like I did with the KKK page today. Of course this isn't the main purpose of the wiki, but what's the harm in me doing it? In hindsight, I agree with you on the BeyondPhere issue. However, as I have said multiple times on this thread, I did it with the support of a majority of the staff at the time. We were being petty. We're human. That doesn't mean I should be banned.